


what the water gave me

by coldwinterrose



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose
Summary: Steve and Bucky share a steamy bath.





	what the water gave me

Steam filled the room as Steve slipped into the tub, Bucky a solid presence at his back. He’d been looking forward to this all day, ever since they’d walked into the bathroom and saw the giant tub.

Both arms, flesh and metal, wrapped around him, pulling him in closer as small kisses were pressed along the side of his neck. “As much as I hate to admit this, you were right, we both actually fit in here,” he whispered before leaving another kiss behind his ear.

Steve let out a contented hum as he settled in. “Told you so.”

He felt Bucky’s chest move in a silent chuckle before he moved to grab the soap and wet a washcloth. As he lathered it up, the sweet smells of lavender and vanilla met his nose, causing Steve to inhale deeply as the soothing scents relaxed him. After a full day of traveling it was bliss.

“You’re so tense,” Bucky said as he rubbed the cloth along Steve’s shoulders and back. “You really needed this, didn’t you?”

“Needed what, a bath?” He asked as he bent his head down to allow Bucky more room.

“No, a vacation.”

“Maybe,” Steve replied.

Bucky had been the one to suggest the trip, pointing out that they’d never actually been on one, and it was well beyond time. At first, Steve argued it was a bad idea, leaving the Avengers down two teammates, but the others insisted. Outnumbered, and frankly unable to resist Bucky when he gave him those sad puppy dog eyes that he only used when he really wanted something, Steve caved. Two weeks later found him here, in a spacious bathroom in a more spacious home on a private island. It was exactly what he’d needed, though he would never say it out loud.

“It’s okay to admit it, you know. The world won’t think less of you for needing a break,” he said as he moved the soapy cloth from his back to his chest, causing Steve to shiver as he brushed across his nipples, a weakness Bucky knew Steve had, and loved to exploit as often as possible.

“You ain’t playing fair, y’know,” Steve moaned as Bucky focused on his right pec, sparks of pleasure going straight to his dick as he kept up his ministrations.

“Now, when have you ever known me to play fair,” he asked as he switched to Steve’s left pec, causing him to moan. He could just hear the smirk in his voice, the smug bastard.

Switching the soapy rag to his right hand, he replaced the cloth with his left, pinching at his nipple mercilessly as he moved the cloth down his abs toward his cock, which was already half hard. 

Under the pretense of washing him, he stroked the rag gently down his cock, giving him the barest stimulation, before moving on to his legs. He let out a whine and shifted his legs open wider, wanting nothing more than for his attention to stay focused solely on his cock. Bucky gently nipped him on the ear in response. “No, no, be patient. Gotta get you all clean first.”

Steve whined again, fuck being clean, Bucky was being an evil tease and they both knew it.

Finally, Bucky finished washing him, and Steve hoped he would finally pay attention to his poor, neglected dick. He wanted to cry when Bucky just rinsed the soap off the rag and started rubbing at him again. “You need to be rinsed off first, now relax.”

After what felt like hours of torture, with nothing but the warm water providing the barest hint of stimulation, Bucky’s hand finally closed around his straining cock and started stroking. Combined with the left hand still toying with his nipples, Steve was lost to anything but pleasure. He melted against Bucky, surrendering completely, letting Bucky do what he wanted, so long as it kept feeling this amazing.

“That’s right, just relax Stevie, let me take care of you.”

“Bucky,” Steve moaned. It was all he was capable of saying by that point, his mind only focused on Bucky and the pleasure he was being given.

Finally, after what felt like both a lifetime and far, far too soon for his liking, he moaned out Bucky’s name one last time as pleasure crested over him. Bucky stroked him through the aftershocks, laying gentle kisses on his neck and shoulders as he whispered at how good Steve was, how beautiful he looked.

Once he came back down and got his bearings back, he turned so he was straddling Bucky, something even he didn’t think was possible in this tub, but he needed to kiss Bucky. It was all he could think about at that moment. 

Their lips met and Bucky let out a moan as Steve reached down to grasp Bucky’s cock and return the favor. He’d been hard for almost as long as Steve had, his cock had been poking him in the back, taunting him the entire time.

Unlike Bucky though, Steve didn’t have the patience to be a tease. He was determined to give the same pleasure he’d just felt. Bucky clearly was more than okay with that, moaning as he licked into Steve’s mouth and moved his hips to the rhythm of Steve’s strokes.

The only warning Steve had that Bucky was about to come was the extra hitch in the movement of his hips and the way his moans got louder right before he felt Bucky let go. He stroked him through his release before Bucky slumped forward, breathless.

“I love you,” he said as he brushed another kiss against Steve’s lips.

“Love you too, Buck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fill for the [Happy Steve Bingo](https://happystevebingo.dreamwidth.org/)! Click that link if you want to sign up, it just opened on September 1st, and will be going until December 1st!
> 
> This is for the bathing/washing square, and it somehow turned into 900 words of porn. Now, is writing porn my strong suit? No, not at all. Did I write it anyway? Yes, yes I did. Let me know how you liked it, comments really help me out a lot since I'm still getting back into writing.
> 
> (Title from "What The Water Gave Me" by Florence and the Machine)


End file.
